


Sapphire Moons

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Sapphire is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Sapphire is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Sapphire under her wing, will Sapphire learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: The IceWing Orphan? Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Sapphire is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Sapphire under her wing, will Sapphire learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Sapphire Moons**

**Summery**

**Sapphire is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Sapphire is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Sapphire under her wing, will Sapphire learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter One: The IceWing Orphan? Or Not**

**Sapphire’s POV**

I just stared with disbelief at what I had just been told. I couldn't believe it, the Queen actually summoned me? I took a deep breath and regained my composure. Once I did, I cleared my throat and spoke up in as calm of a tone as I could manage.

"R-really? Are you serious? Why would the Queen want to see me? I'm just an orphan who's managed to claw my way up into the fifth circle." I said, flapping my silver blue wings in response. The IceWing guard nodded her head in confirmation. I then nodded and the guard left to give me some time to prepare.

I patted over to my vanity and grabbed a necklace off of the rack. I wound it around my neck and I wound some white pedals around my horns. My tail spikes and horns are a dark blue. also rainbow patterns on the undersides of my wings.

I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. The sapphire necklace brings out the silver and pale blue of my scales. Once I felt at least somewhat presentable, I made my way out of my room as I closed the door behind me.

"You look absolutely stunning Sapphire." Hail said, with an approving nod of her head. I smiled and bowed my head in respect to the higher-ranked IceWing.

"Now we should be getting a move on. The Queen is expecting us." Hail explained, and with a nod we then spread our wings and flew in the direction of the palace.

We landed outside in the courtyard, where guards were standing at attention, they were most likely told about our arrival. We both bowed to the guards and one of them led us inside to the Queens chambers. His name is Seal if I remembered correctly.

When we entered the Queen greeted us with a warm smile. I bowed deeply in respect to the Queen. Hail was standing off to the side. I then sat with my talons curled underneath me and my tail wrapped around my claws.

"If I may ask, why would you want to see me Your Majesty?" I asked in, a cool and calm voice. The Queen just smiled and laughed quietly in response.

"Young Sapphire, there is something very important that I must tell you." I tilted my head in curiosity, what could it be? I wondered with excitement.

Queen Snowstorm then turned to Hail with a smile and a twitch of her tail. Hail got the message and began to speak.

"Well Sapphire, you have been called here because the Queen is going to take you under her wing, you will live here in the palace as her daughter." Hail explained, as she was speaking, her face lit up like a dragonet on Christmas morning.

I could only sit with wide eyes. I then turned from Hail, then to the Queen and back to Hail again. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was this for real? I thought. I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"But w-wait... n-now? But all of my things are still at my house." I exclaimed, Queen Snowstorm only smiled warmly in response. After a short while, she began speaking.

"Your things have already been unpacked Sapphire. They were all brought here earlier this morning in preparation for your arrival." The Queen explained, with a gentle smile. I could only give a slow nod in response.

"Now, Hail, would you please show Sapphire her new room?" The Queen asked, and Hail gave a nod and I followed after her with one last glance back at the Queen, or should I say my mother? I just shook my head and blew a plume of Frost.

My life had changed in only a span of a few hours. I went from being an orphan to having not only a mother, but becoming a Princess. Yup, that's going to be a whole new life-changing event for me. I smiled brightly, this is by far. THE. BEST. DAY. EVER!

**A/N**

**Hay everyone! Here's another story for you all to hopefully enjoy. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know in a review. Thank you-ttebane!**


	2. Chapter Two: Sapphire’s Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Sapphire is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Sapphire under her wing, will Sapphire learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Sapphire Moons**

**Summery**

**Sapphire is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Sapphire is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Sapphire under her wing, will Sapphire learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter Two: Sapphire’s Tragic Past**

**Sapphire’s POV**

**(Sapphire's dream)**

* * *

"Sapphire, run! Hurry, get out of here. If you don't they'll kill you to!" My mother, Avalanche yelled as she stared at me with pleating dark blue eyes. My little sister, Lynx had been stabbed in the chest multiple times with a spear, her dark blue blood was pooled all around her.

I felt like I was going to be sick as I watched my father, Lemur get his side and wings slashed to the point where he couldn't escape. My mother's words echoed in my mind, but my body was frozen in place. I screamed for them to stop, to leave my parents alone, but they just laughed and slashed my fathers throat.

When my mother was grabbed, I screamed even louder, tears were cascading down my face and I was forced to watch as they slashed her throat, and then they turned their blood-thirsty gaze on to my trembling form.

I then ran as fast as I could run. I was only four, so I couldn't run very fast or that far. I screamed in terror as the SkyWings caught up with me. One of my wings was slashed and my right front talon was broken. My back left talon was sprained when I had tripped of some muddy slopes. I foght them off of me and I sprayed them in the face with something black, not the color of frost breath. I was to scared and terrified. I was scared for my life, and I turned tail and ran.

I had branches smack in my face and I tripped over tree roots and rocks. I remembered that my mother always tod me that if I was ever In danger, then I flee as fast as I could to the IceWing Kingdom. That's where I was heading at this very moment. It would take a while to get there, so I'll need to rest and find something to eat.

The only thing that was keeping me alive right now is running on fear and adrenaline. I stopped under the folds of a tall tree. I was panting heavily and everything ached. But my mind was still on high alert, these SkyWings and NightWings killed my family, they won't stop until they find me. I finally took a full recount of what had just happened. My parents and sister are dead, I'm all alone now. I'm a hybrid, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid.

Tears began running down my face once more as I thought of my parents and younger sister. I would never see my mother's smiling face, nore would I hear her soothing voice when I woke up crying from nightmares. I would never get lessons from my father about how glide from trees, nore would I get to snuggle close to his warm scales and comforting embrace during Sun Time. I wouldn't be able to have food fights with my little sister, nore would I be able to teach her to fly like I had promised. I curled up into a tight ball as sobs racked my body. My body hurt, I was scared, tired, hungry and I just wanted my parents and little sister back. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

The sound of singing birds was what woke me from my restless sleep. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, I went to sit up and instantly, pain flared up in my entire body. I collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry. I whimpered and my stomach growled, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I curled up into a ball and tried to stop the pain. The sudden sound of a twig snapping made me shot upright in a panic, my whole body cried out in protest but I was now on high alert. My eyes went wide as one of the SkyWings entered the clearing that I was in. The last thing that I saw was a knife rushing towards me, then everything went dark.

* * *

I shot up in my bed panting heavily. I was shaking and tears were rolling down my face, I hadn't had that dream in a few years. I took a shuttering breath to try and calm my racing heart.i tried to calm my shaking body, I knew a panic attack would be starting if I didn't calm down. I didn't want to worry Hail, she had a job to do.

I slowly climbed off of my sleeping platform and made my way to the wash basin to splash some water on my face. I then took another deep breath and shook out my wings and smoothed my tail spikes down. I then walked over to my vanity and took a necklace off of my rack, I slipped it around my neck and I wrapped some pearls around my horns.

I was still shaken up by the nightmare that I had, I lowered my head at the vivid memories of how my parents and younger sister will killed. Now I'm six, it has been two years since Hail had found me starved and close to death near the borders of the IceWing Kingdom. She had rushed me to the healer, she was a kind IceWing named Tundra. She still has me come in monthly to check on my scars. My back right talon has a scar from where the SkyWings knife had slashed me, and the end of my tail had a scar from it getting slashed by a NightWing.

I took a while to calm my self and I wrapped bandages around my tail and back right talon, I did it so that no one could see the scars. I was really squeamish around blood because of my traumatizing past, and I hate small spaces and I'm afraid to be alone. I have had panic attacks a lot over the years. The only ones who know my dark and traumatizing past are, the Queen, Hail, the Healer and my best friend, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid named Flurry.

I then looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was still weirded out about being a Princess now. I had IceWings bowing whenever they saw me now. It was a bit uncomfortable. I took one more look around my new room before I slowly made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. Today was also the first day that I would be going to school with other IceWing dragonets. I shook my head, "No! No! No! Don't think about that now! I don't want to have another panic attack." I thought myself with a shake of my wings.

"Good morning Sapphire.” Hail greeted me, with a bright smile. I smiled, greatly. At least Hail was calling me by my name, it would be weird if she stated bowing whenever she saw me.

After a short while, I spoke up to break the ice. I mentally kicked myself at the unintentional IceWing pun that I had made.

"Good morning to you to Hail. How has your morning been so far?" I asked, and the older IceWing chuckled and playfully batted her wing at me, I returned the favor.

"Silly Fire. The morning has just begun. How about after breakfast you and I go outside and make some snow dragons?" Hail suggested with a wide grin. I smiled widely and nodded eagerly, I loved building snow dragons.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal!" I cheered happily, as I gave an excited flap of my wings. Hail laughed and we both made our way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Hail, good morning Sapphire. How didy you enjoy your first night in the palace Sapphire?” Queen Snowstorm asked, with a tilt of her head and a warm smile in my direction. I just shrugged my wins and smiled shyly.

"I still think it's a bit strange being called Princess and having every IceWing I see bowing to me." I quietly admitted, as I lowered my head. The Queen just gave me a knowing look and I smiled and took a seat next to Hail.


End file.
